Dis d'Erebor
by Pisces-Arkady
Summary: "5 manières de faire sourire Dis." Suivi de "5 façons de faire pleurer Dis."
1. Chapter 1

_**Dìs d'Erebor**_

* * *

On continue sur la lancée des « cinq… », cette fois, au tour de Dìs. (Et pour ceux que ça peut intéresser, je me suis essayée de la même manière au fandom Harry Potter !)

Disclaimer : L'univers du Hobbit appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien et Peter Jackson qui en a fait l'adaptation cinématographique. Je ne possède, malheureusement, rien. A part Eïn, le mari de Dìs. (Encore que techniquement, pour que Fili et Kili existent, il doit bien exister lui aussi dans l'univers de Tolkien, mais vu que son identité reste inconnue…)

* * *

_« Cinq manières de faire sourire Dìs. »_

1. En lui faisant un cadeau. La petite Princesse Dìs avait toujours été une coquette. Tout le monde le savait à Erebor. Ses frères mieux que personne. Souvent pour se faire pardonner une bêtise ou un mot trop haut, Thorïn revenait de Dale avec une broche ou un peigne à cheveu. Et aussitôt Dìs lui pardonnait bien volontiers ses erreurs. Mais Frerïn n'avait pas besoin de se disputer avec sa sœur pour la couvrir de bijoux et de présents. Le sourire si lumineux de sa petite sœur alors qu'il lui tendait un nouveau paquet était tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune Prince.

2. En la demandant en mariage. Bon, Eïn devait l'admettre, sa demande en mariage n'était pas des plus réussie. À sa décharge, les regards noirs de deux frères de sa belle avaient de quoi en faire bafouiller plus d'un. Sans compter la présence imposante du père et du grand-père de cette dernière juste derrière lui. Au moins sa rougeur et ses bafouillages avaient eu le mérite de tirer un sourire à Dìs. Et fort heureusement, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'accepter sa requête.

3. En lui déposant son nouveau-né sur le ventre. Par deux fois, après avoir assisté la Princesse lors de la mise au monde de ses fils, Oìn avait pu apercevoir le sourire, fatigué certes, mais profondément heureux de la jeune maman. Et après de longues heures à la soutenir, à l'encourager et à l'aider, il n'y avait pas plus réconfortant que de voir Dìs sourire tendrement au petit être lové dans ses bras.

4. En lui montrant chaque jour ses progrès. Fili et Kili adoraient voir sourire leur mère. C'était pourtant de plus en plus rare. Alors à chaque nouvelle étape de leur apprentissage, ils la tiraient jusqu'au terrain d'entrainement et lui montraient leurs nouvelles capacités. Le sourire que Dìs avait offert à Fili lorsque ce dernier avait été capable de désarmer son maître d'arme était gravé à jamais dans le cœur de son fils aîné. Il en était de même pour Kili, qui avait eu un sourire identique à celui de sa mère après avoir planté à une vitesse ahurissante sa dizaine de flèches dans le cœur même de la cible accrochée à un arbre au loin.

5. En lui annonçant qu'Erebor appartient de nouveau au peuple nain. Nori n'oubliera jamais le sourire éclatant de la Princesse alors que, désigné pour être le porte-parole de ses compagnons aux Montagnes Bleues, il lui a annoncé qu'Erebor avait été reprise. Que son frère était victorieux. Que la Montagne était libérée de son fléau. C'était un sourire timide, comme si Dìs ne pouvait croire en ces paroles, comme si elle doutait encore. Puis il avait vu le sourire s'agrandir, au fur et à mesure que la Naine réalisait l'ampleur de cette nouvelle. Et lorsqu'elle avait pleinement compris qu'elle allait rentrer chez elle avec le reste de son peuple, son sourire était devenu éblouissant.

* * *

_A suivre, _

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Comme précédemment, si vous avez des idées, des envies, lâchez-vous !_

_Arkady_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dìs d'Erebor**_

* * *

Suite et fin de ce petit texte.

Disclaimer : L'univers du Hobbit appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien et Peter Jackson qui en a fait l'adaptation cinématographique. Je ne possède, malheureusement, rien. A part Eïn, le mari de Dìs. (Encore que techniquement, pour que Fili et Kili existent, il doit bien exister lui aussi dans l'univers de Tolkien, mais vu que son identité reste inconnue…)

Un grand merci à **Petitcerf**, ma super bêta !

**_Note : attention léger spoiler de la fin du livre, pour ceux qui ne la connaisse pas encore._**

Bonne lecture

* * *

_« Cinq façons de faire pleurer Dìs. »_

1. En élevant la voix contre elle. Dìs adorait ses frères. Rien ne faisait plus plaisir à la jeune Naine que de passer des heures à les regarder s'entrainer, que de les suivre partout où ils allaient. Et si Thorïn aimait sa petite sœur, il aurait parfois aimé qu'elle soit moins collante et avoir plus de liberté. Il y avait toujours un moment où il se lassait de la présence continuelle de sa sœur à ses côtés et finissait par élever la voix contre elle exigeant d'être seul. Il voyait alors ses grands yeux bleus se remplir de larmes, ses lèvres se serrer pour retenir ses sanglots, puis elle tournait les talons et fuyait, cachant bravement ses pleurs. À chaque fois Thorïn se maudissait et se promettait d'être plus diplomate la fois suivante.

2. En saccageant la Montagne Solitaire. Ce sont des larmes amères, des larmes de défaites qui dévalent les joues de Dìs alors qu'elle fuit, en compagnie de sa famille, la plus grande place forte des Nains. L'emblème du Royaume de Thror. La Montagne qui a vu naitre les héritiers de Durin depuis des générations. Ce sont des larmes de souffrances, qui dévalent les joues de Dìs alors qu'elle songe à tous les courageux soldats qui ont offert leur vie pour tenter de protéger, en vain, leur Royaume. Ce sont des larmes de désespoirs qui dévalent les joues de Dìs alors qu'elle entend au loin le rugissement victorieux du terrible Smaug. La Montagne est perdue, ravagée, saccagée. Et son peuple est aujourd'hui réduit à l'errance.

3. En lui annonçant qu'elle est enceinte. Jamais Oìn n'aurait cru voir un jour la jeune Dìs s'effondrer en larmes devant lui. C'était pourtant le cas, à l'instant, alors qu'il venait de lui annoncer que les désagréments dont elle souffrait depuis quelques temps étaient le signe qu'elle attendait son premier enfant. Il avait fallu quelques secondes au vieux guérisseur pour comprendre que c'était le choc et qu'il s'agissait en réalité de larmes de joie. La joie du premier enfant, avait songé le vieux Nain. Il ne fut cependant pas surpris quand cinq ans plus tard, Dìs laissa de nouveau couler ses larmes devant lui alors qu'elle apprenait qu'un deuxième enfant allait venir compléter sa famille.

4. En la quittant pour partir à l'aventure. Pour le coup, Dìs n'avait pas été la seule à pleurer alors que Fili et Kili venaient de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient l'autorisation d'accompagner leur oncle dans sa quête pour reprendre Erebor. Ses garçons l'avaient regardée tenter de retenir ses larmes, souriant bravement à leur mère, pour la rassurer. Puis Dìs les avaient serrés contre elle, cachant ses larmes dans le cou de son fils aîné, caressant tendrement les cheveux de son cadet. Quelques secondes plus tard elle sentait ses deux garçons sangloter discrètement dans ses bras tout en lui promettant d'être prudents et en lui assurant qu'ils reviendraient en un seul morceau et couverts de gloire.

5. En tombant au champ d'honneur. La première fois, c'était le soir même de la Bataille d'Azanulbizar. On venait de lui annoncer que son père Thraïn était introuvable. Que son grand-père, Thror, ainsi que son frère Frerïn et son époux Eïn, avaient succombé face aux gobelins. Aujourd'hui alors même qu'il venait de la faire sourire en lui annonçant la libération d'Erebor, Nori lui avait irrémédiablement brisé le cœur. D'une voix atone, la tête basse, il lui avait annoncé la chute de son frère et de ses fils. Erebor était libérée. Mais la lignée de Durin s'était éteinte au même moment. Dìs resta silencieuse tellement longtemps que Nori se demanda un moment si elle l'avait entendue. Lorsqu'il osa enfin la regarder ce fut pour voir couler de grosses larmes silencieuses sur les joues de la Naine. Elle ne sanglotait pas, ne hoquetait pas, elle avait juste le regard fixe, dans le vide, tandis que des torrents de larmes s'écoulaient de ses yeux et qu'elle pleurait l'anéantissement de sa famille.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

À une prochaine.

Arkady


End file.
